Standard fishing reels and reel handle assemblies comprise a crank/lever arm which is maintained at a 90-degree angle relative the axis of rotation of the fishing reel spool and a reel handle which is maintained at a 90-degree angle relative the crank arm. Though the conventional 90-degree reel handle angle of the reel handle assembly is acceptable for lightweight fishing applications, for larger fishing applications the 90-degree angle of the reel handle relative the crank arm is not physiologically compatible with the muscle and bone structure of a human body, specifically the angler's shoulders, upper arms, forearm, and hand.
The International Gamefish Association which governs sports fishing, has established line classes for 2, 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 30, 50, 80, and 130 pounds. The heavier line classes for sport fishing are generally categorized as 30 pounds through 130 pounds. In light tackle fishing applications wherein a line with a breaking strength of between 2 to 12 pounds is typically utilized, the 90-degree angle of the reel handle relative the crank arm does not present significant problems for the angler since the forces required to wind the line onto the reel are relatively small due to the lower drag settings which are associated with light lines. Typically, drag settings are generally set at 25 percent of the breaking strength of the line. As such, for a 12-pound line, the drag setting would typically be set at 3 pounds. After a fish is hooked, the drag setting can be increased as more line is rewound upon the reel, with the maximum drag setting being slightly under the breaking strength of the line. In this regard, for a 12-pound line the maximum drag setting would be 10 to 11 pounds. As can be appreciated, this force is not difficult to overcome by winding the reel handle. Thus, as previously indicated, the 90-degree handle to crank arm orientation does not provide a great deal of difficulty to the angler in light tackle fishing applications.
As will be recognized, the difficulty in winding a line upon a reel greatly increases as the breaking strength of the line increases. For example, assuming that an 80-pound test line is being utilized, the drag setting would be set at 25 percent of the breaking strength, i.e. 20 pounds. As previously indicated, the drag can be increased as more line is rewound upon the reel. In utilizing the 80-pound test line, the angler can safely increase the drag setting to 40 pounds. As can be appreciated, with the 40-pound drag setting the angler is subjected to significant difficulty in attempting to physically wind the line upon the reel. Such difficulty is further aggravated in that the 90-degree angle of the reel handle relative the crank arm is not physiologically compatible with the muscle and bone structure of the human body.
A further deficiency associated with prior art fishing reel handle assemblies relates to the structure of the reel handles associated therewith. In this respect, conventional reel handles typically comprise knobs which are generally constructed of wood, metal, or hard plastic. For an angler fishing ultralight to light tackle, such conventional reel handles to not present significant problems. However, at line classes of 30 pounds and higher, these particular handles become a hinderance to the angler, primarily due to the length of time the angler typically spends in attempting to land larger fish. In this respect, such handles do not offer a proper or comfortable grip, and often give rise to hand cramping, muscle fatigue, or blistering. Additionally, such handles become slippery due to perspiration thereby adding to the angler's difficulties in attempting to maintain a secure grip on the reel handle.
The present invention alleviates these and other deficiencies associated with prior art fishing reel handle assemblies.